O diaadia de Uma Maluca Desvairada
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Galinhas são irresistíveis. Quente, fria, grelhada, à passarinho, queimada eou qualquer outro tipo que exista.Nesse caso, o galo em questão é gostoso e não cheira a frango frito.
1. Devaneios da Galinha Penosa

Cap 1 – Devaneios da galinha penosa

O dia-a-dia de uma maluca desvairada

By Marlene McKinnon

Tá certo que "maluca desvairada" não é uma coisa muito comum de se dizer de si mesma, mas eu gosto e costumo ser realista.

Mas porque eu dou uma maluca desvairada? Simples, diversos e objetivos motivos:

Motivo 1 – Eu sou apaixonada pelo cara mais galinha do colégio que, por sinal, é o melhor amigo da milha melhor amiga que gosta, creio eu, do meu melhor amigo que também é o melhor amigo dele. Ai! Minha cabeça doeu agora. Que confusão!

Mas voltando ao número 1 – Sirius Black (o cara que eu gosto) é galinha. Me explica, porque galinhas são tão irresistíveis? É quase impossível não gostar dele. Será que é porque ele é galinha?

Oh céus! Lá vem mais uma conclusão maluca, no maior estilo McKinnon.

Sabe. Galinhas são irresistíveis. Quente, fria, grelhada, à passarinho, queimada e/ou qualquer outro tipo que exista. A filha da mãe maldita da penosa é boa. Vai ver que é por isso que chamam mulher fácil de galinha. Ela é boa demais pra negar alguma "caridade".

Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Oh! Devaneios sobre galinhas não fazem bem pra minha memória.

Ah, sim! Galinhas! Nesse caso, o galo em questão é gostoso e não cheira a frango frito. Aliás, cheira muito bem, na realidade. Qual perfume será aquele, hein?não pode ser apenas corporal, pode? Ah! Corporal... (OH!estou babando agora) Que corpo ele tem. Por Merlim!

Ah! Vou fazer meus desejos tornarem reais, querido ouvinte (será que alguém me ouve?)! Será que devo?

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDAAAAA MERLIIIIM! Porque você é tão ruim pra mim?

Eu fui. Eu vou fazer a pior besteira do mundo. E depois não acreditam que eu sou uma maluca desvairada.

Lá fui eu pra biblioteca e achei James e Sirius. Sentei-me ao lado de James.

"Hello Jamito!" – disse eu dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sirius se contorceu em uma careta engraçada de... hum... Ciúmes? Ou era só alguém segurando o riso? Pensando bem, ele não segura o riso, ele ri mesmo. Será nojo? Será que _ele_ tem nojo de _mim_? "Oi, Black!" – porque eu simplesmente não consigo dizer 'Olá, meu amor' pra ele? Certo... Meu amor foi brega... Da próxima vez eu uso 'coisa mordível'. Duvido que ele saiba o que significa.

"Olá, Lene" – disseram os dois e... NADA MAIS! Ninguém me ignora assim, do nada.

"O que vocês estão lendo aí?" – tentei ver, mas ambos tamparam os livros. Legal... agora não durmo mais, só de curiosidade.

"Nada" - disse James, fazendo cara de santo.

Okay! Você acredita nessa cara? Eu não... Nem mesmo a Lily.

"Faça essa cara novamente, Potter, e eu terei certeza de que está fazendo algo de errado" – cara! Eu amo essa menina! "Olá, Sirius"- Sirius sorriu para ela. James fez a mesma careta engraçada que Sirius havia feito. Isso significa que... É ciúmes? Heeeey! Ele sente ciúmes de mim? ELE SENTE CIUMES DE MIIIIIM!

YEEEEAHHH!

Hora do plano A!

"Eu vou pegar um livro pra mim" – disse "já volto" eletemquemeseguir!

Droga. Nenhuma sombra de maroto moreno de olhos azuis (e que olhos, devo dizer) atrás de mim.

Certo. Hora do plano A – anexo 1

Voltei à mesa.

"James, o livro ta muito no alto! Pega pra mim?" – James levantou-se, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

"Deixa que eu pego" – AHÁ! Eu o amo! Amoamoamoamo!

Sorri vitoriosa, e segui para uma das estantes mais distantes, a estante bamba (não, não é o tênis).

Bem longe, eu comecei a pular, fingindo que tentava pegar algum livro qualquer. Ele se aproximou, – demais, na minha opinião – e pegou pra mim.

Hora de atrapalhar pra ajudar.

Sem querer, querendo, eu derrubei o livro. Ele se abaixou pra pegar junto comigo.

Sabe aquelas cenas fofas? Pois bem... Ele encostou na minha mão e eu corei como uma menina inocente... Hey! Para tudo! Eu sou uma menina inocente? Eu achei que era meio... Hum... Transviada.

É agora! O 'grand finale' do super plano, super bem bolado, pela super mente, da super Marlene. Okay... Chega de super... Mas que ele é super lindo, ele é.

Bom... O fim. Chutei a estante bamba e, como previsto, ela caiu sobre nós exatamente como eu queria, mas...

Sirenes apitando!

EU PERDI O CONTROLE DO PLANO!

A estante era pra cair sobre nós, eu pular em cima dele e, finalmente, ter meu colchão de músculos.

Mas o que aconteceu? ELE PULOU EM CIMA DE MIM PRIMEIRO! Maldita ora em que o chapéu seletor teve a magnífica idéia de pôr ele na grifinória.

Ai Merlim! Plano deu errado! E agora? AH! Plano B!

Oh Merlim! Plano B, de Burra, que esqueceu de fazer o plano B! Droga!

Mas... espere aí...

SIRIUS BLACK ESTÁ EM CIMA DE MIM?Hora de morrer, Marlene. Eu tenho um cobertor de músculos! YEAAAAH!

Porque será ele me olha assim? Eu juro que vou ter um infarto se ele sorrir agora. Oh, Merlim! Ele sorriu. Okay Marlene. Respira pelo nariz e solta pela boca... Respira pelo nariz e solta pela... CADÊ MINHA SAIDA DE AR?

Oh Merlim! Ele me beijou? Ele está me beijando? Eu não creio...

Espera aí? Onde é que ele pensa que vai? Ele não está achando que isso vai ficar só no selinho, está? Não sorria sirius! Não faça isso! Ai, Merlim... Eu vou me derreter! Se a ultima visão que eu tiver for esse sorriso, 'I wanna die'!

Essa sou eu? Essa não sou eu! Quem sou eu, afinal? Meu PH (N/A Tradutora: pink histeria) tá subindo... Eu sabia que não devia ter passado do lado da Narcisa Black!

"Que estranho!" – disse ele

ESTRANHO!

"O... O... O quê?" – perguntei, gaguejando um pouco.

"Você é diferente" – disse tranqüilamente.

Eu sou di... di... diferente?

"di... diferente?"

"É! Estranho... e também não pede por mais, embora pareça estar decepcionada por não ter acontecido algo além".

"Pareço?" – perguntei com cara de anjo.

"Parece" – ele disse.

"Então me avise da próxima vez que for cair uma estante em nossa cabeça, e você for me beijar, para que eu possa passar algo na cara que esconda isso."

Ele riu.

"Eu vou olhar na minha bola de cristal, okay?"

Irônico, não?

Espere! Ele disse okay? A única pessoa que usa okay por aqui sou eu, então... EU TENHO PODERES SOBRE SIRIUS BLACK!

Oh-Ou.

Eu até poderia acrescentar algo após esse "Oh-Ou", mas, no momento, estou fora da área de cobertura, pois Sirius Orlando Black acaba de me beijar._ De verdade. _

Eu não vou contar pra você, que ele me pegou pela cintura de uma maneira que... AH! E nem muito que ele beija muito bem. Não vou contar que a língua dele pode te fazer delirar com um simples, leve e macio toque, nem que ele subiu a mão pela minha coxa atrás da minha desgraça.

OH, Merlim! Eu tinha esquecido!

"O que é isso, Lene?" – perguntou ele, terminando o beijo.

Okay, agora é sério. Se tiver uma coisa, que James e Lílian concordam, é que me perturbar é divertido. E eles nunca mais vão esquecer dessa cena.

Siiiim! Eles apareceram justamente nessa hora pra tirarem nós dois de lá.

Oh, Merlim. Por que você não gosta de mim?

Esse foi o pior dia da minha vida. Mesmo.

Ps: Nunca mais devo usar uma calcinha Extra GG quando tiver algum super plano super bem bolado pela super mente idiota e besta da super Marlene para agarrar Sirius Black.

Ps2: preciso comprar um fio-dental.

**N/a:** eu não bato nada bem da cabeça... eu sei. Bom... essa fic surgiu do devaneio da galinha penosa. Minha mãe estava brigando comigo pke eu estava comendo galinha fria e eu comecei a pensar. Doido, não? Yeah... eu sei.

Pois bem... nasceu essa grande porcaria. Eu to tendo uma seria crise de personalidade com essa Marlene (a fic estah pronta ateh o cap 3, mas non tah digitada) ela varia entre patty besta e maluca roqueira. Maaaas eu jah disse que o PH da narcisa eh ton alto que afeta a pobre lene as vezes...

Bom.. EM BREVE terei o 2 cap. E nele eu vou pagar uma divida que eu tinha com algumas pessoas. Em Moulin Hoggy eu fikei devendo um agarramento por parte da lene. Ele estará pago. E eu me surpreendi, já que um amigo meu disse que ficou "pesado". Será que ficou tanto assim?

Okay...eu tinha mais alguma coisa pra falar... droga... eu esqueci...

Ah! A lene nessa fic é, definitivamente, eu. Eu tenho essas crises de PH, okay, Merlim (eu falo Merlim toda a hora), crise de poderes, crises de sorvete e ainda tem muitos micos pela frente. Ou seja, preparem-se para o pior. Pke eu tenho uma lambança planejada (segredoooo).

A n/a tah muito grande? Oh, não... exagerei outra vez... okay... pare por aih


	2. A Revista Sagrada

cap 2 - A Revista Sagrada

Eu estou tendo sérias têndencias assassinas contra minha melhor amiga. Eu quero e pretendo matar Lily Evans.

Oh, Merlim! O que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto? Eu juro que não fui eu que colei chiclete na sua barba! Por que eu tenho que querer matar minha melhor amiga?

Tudo bem, ela que pediu, não foi?

Nós estávamos no salão comunal conversando e rindo um da cara do outro. Bem... Isso é muito comum, já que, mesmo sem querer, temos umas ligações bem estranhas e confusas mais ou menos em forma de quadrado. Não, não é um triângulo. É um quadrado mesmo. quer ver só? Eu ligo a Lily que liga ao Sirius que liga ao James que liga a mim. Sim, nós quatro. Remus estava fazendo seus deveres de monitor e Peter em detenção, acho. Bom... O importante era que nós quatro estávamos conversando sobre a última aula de estudo dos trouxas do James e do Si... Cafageste.

"Eu sempre gostei dos filmes policiais" - disse Lily.

Porque o assunto tinha que ser filmes? Existem coisas mais interessantes, como a cor da calcinha da vizinha do cunhado da prima da mulher do pai da mãe do menino cego amigo da inimiga da prima daquele bruxo, o Longbotton, não concordam?

"Como eles são?" - perguntou Si... Cafageste.

"Divertidos" - ela não poderia ter parado por aí? Pra que chamar a minha atenção? A mosquinha era muito interessante! Eu jurava que a tinha visto me dar um 'oi'! - "Não é, Marlene?"

"São, sim!" - eu e a minha boca enorme! Eu me odeio! - "Adoro as perseguições... As revistas também são interessantes. Sempre acham as coisas mais incríveis nos lugares mais estranhos."

Eu me odeio! Oh, Merlim! Eu me odeio! Onde foi que eu errei? Não pode ter sido na vez em que eu amaldiçoei seu nome por não conseguir desgrudar minha língua do picolé de chocolate, não é? Porque se for, eu pedi desculpas!

"Ah! O que é essa revista?" - perguntou o Si... Cafachorro - "É que nem o semanário das bruxas?"

"Não!" - gritou Lily, no susto - "Lene? Por que você não mostra pra ele?" - e piscou pra mim.

Okay... Eu sou tarada assumida e a minha amiga sabe disso. Quer dizer, eu nem sou tão tarada assim! Mas não nego que há coisas nesse mundo que foram feitas para serem agarradas. Sirius Black é uma delas.

"Tudo bem, acho eu" - respondi. Maldito momento em que disse isso! - "Preparado, Sr. Black?" - porque eu não consigo chamá-lo de cafageste ou cafachorro, hein?

"Mais que nunca!" - disse o cafachorro inútil.

Oh céus! Oh, Merlim! Por que eu? Eu me senti ganhando na loteria do Profeta Diário e então... BUM!

"Okay, então!" - eu disse

Imagine-me. Eu, Marlene McKinnon, tinha que revistar ele, Sirius Black. Me lembre de fazer inveja no fã-clube dele depois.

"Joga ele na parede, Len!" - disse (gritou seria mais adequado) James

Lily, é claro, revirou os olhos e mandou ele calar a boca para não atrapalhar a concentração da atriz (que no caso sou eu).

"Mas tomara que ele meta a cabeça na parede e morra" - retucou James - "assim não vou ter mais que dividir você, ruivinha"

E lá se foi, a primeira coisa que Lily encontrou, atrás da cabeça do James. Pobre James.

Mas eu fiz o que ele pediu (porque ele agora era um enfermo à beira da morte - sim, Lily vai matá-lo). Joguei Sirius na parede, de costas pra mim.

Ele é um pouco alto demais pra mim, mas nada impediria o meu ataque. HAHA!

A minha primeira ação foi desmaiar.

Okay, brincadeira. Eu não desmaiei, mas foi quase! E eu tive uma crise por não saber o que fazer. É sério! Eu sou levemente tarada, mas Sirius já lidou com garotas da mesma espécie que ele: galinhas. Haviam tantos lugares por onde eu poderia começar! Será que eu devo fazer uni-duni-tê? Não, aquelas galinhas nunca fariam isso. Elas saberiam muito mais do que fazer (e como fazer) no meu lugar.

Bom... Eu já estava perdida, então... Pus a mão no ombro dele.

Ele tem belos ombros, sabe? Tá, tá. Ombros não são nada importantes. Mas como Sirius Black é perfeito... Ombros são perfeitos. É como somar dois mais dois.

Então desci pelos braços dele e peloamordemerlim! Que braços ele tem! Será que todos os batedores tem braços assim? Me lembre de perguntar à alguem. Simplesmente deveriam prender os batedores por terem braços assim! É um completo atentado ao pudor!

Agora passando pelas costas. Nossa! O coração dele tá descompassado! AHAAAA! EU DISSE QUE TINHA PODERES SOBRE ELE!

Opa! Você sabe qual é o próximo item, não? Deixe eu mesma me avisar: olhe bem pra essa bunda, Marlene! você tem 30 segundos pra decidir o que fazer! Descer direto ou apalpar durante algum (tradução: um bom) tempo?

Desci direto e ele me pareceu respirar aliviado. Isso me fez decidir o que fazer a seguir. Eu sorri, decidida, descendo pelas coxas dele. É! Vingança pela cena da biblioteca!

Cheguei ao sapato (n/a: era tênis, mas após a minha melhor amiga quase ter tido um infarto porque leu errado, eu resolvi mudar)para, então, voltar até as super (como são super) nádegas, e então...

Eu apertei.

Oh, Merlim! Eu apertei a bunda de Sirius Black. Quantas meninas fizeram isso antes de mim com uma desculpa tão inocente quanto a minha?

Nenhuma, acho. Mas só ele poderia dizer e eu é que não vou perguntar.

Hehe. Acho que eu estou ficando vermelha, porque eu bati na bunda dele também. Até que foi divertido. Ah... Okay!

Eu assumo! Ele é sexy.

"Vire-se, cachorrão!" - e lá vai a Marlene, que só abra a boca pra falar besteira. Eu estava rindo maliciosamente, mas não quero nem me lembrar disso... Eu estou bêbada por acaso?

Ele virou-se e me olhou nos olhos. Eu vi que ele engoliu a seco. Cada vez estou mais certa que tenho poderes infinitos sobre ele.

Ainda sorrindo, voltei ao meu trabalho. Ombros novamente, tórax (ai, que saudade do meu cobertor de músculos...) e er... eu pulei essa parte. Ele pareceu aliviado com isso. Quem ele está achando que eu sou? A prima dele?

Minha cara não devia estar muito 'feliz' porque ele parecia estar um bocado apreensivo.

Já disse que tenho poderes sobre Sirius Black? Pois eu tenho.

Aaaah! Eu adoro sorrir maléficamente!

Meti a mão no bolso da calça dele e retirei a varinha. Virei-me para Lily, ainda sorrindo, e lhe entreguei a varinha dele. 1X0 Marlene.

"Aqui está" - disse.

"Ah, Lene! você foi muito boazinha com ele... tinha que ser mais durona!"- reclamou James.

"Cala a boca, Potter!" - disse Lily, revirando os olhos e então virou-se para Sirius.

Oh-ou! Ela não vai fazer isso, vai?

"Você vai querer revanche, não vai Sirius?

Fez! Oh, Merlim! E agora?

Bom... Pelo menos, dessa vez, estou usando uma calcinha normal.

Er... Ele precisa ser mais cavalheiro. Ele me jogou na parede com tanta força (ou brutalidade. Por que meninos são assim?) que minha cabeça está doendo até agora.

Mas...HEY! Por que eu estou de costas para a parede?

Ah... Eu não creio! De novo? Assim eu não aguento, juro! Crianças que estão vendo (lendo) isso, lembrem-se: se um dia a tia Marlene tiver um infarte, a culpa vai ser de Sirius Black porque ele, simplesmente, me beijou de novo.

Eu ainda vou à loucura! Me internem no St. Mungus, plis!

Alguns segundos depois (lê-se minutos) eu encerrei o beijo.

"Acho que já deu pra você perceber que não vai achar nada aí, não?"

"É" - respondeu ele, rouco - "Mas ainda tenho vários outros lugares pra procurar"

OH-OU! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Possível tentativa de taradismo conta a minha pessoa!

Ele não se afastou mas, não sei como, começou a fazer a "revista".

ISSO É TORTURA!

Além de ser assediada pelo cafageste maroto no.1, eu ainda tenho aguentar o perfume dele? E tem cheiro de... de... LAVANDA! Ah! Como eu amo perfume de lavanda! É tão... Viciante.

Respira,Marlene!

AH NÃO! O PERFUME! NÃO RESPIRA, MARLENE!

É... Ele podia ter me poupado disso, não? Ele podia maneirar, não? Eu sou uma moça (quase) decente!

Ele passou a mão, levemente, pela curva dos meus seios (N/B: O.O) descendo, em seguida, para a minha cintura enquanto ainda respirava próximo a curva do meu pescoço.

Então, sem aviso, ele abriu a minha blusa e, descendo o rosto, beijou meu umbigo.

Sério... Se ele queria me descontrolar, conseguiu.

"Sirius! tem crianças olhando!" - disse, tentando recuperar o bom senso (embora eu ache que ele tenha ficado amigo do neurônio da Narcisa e os dois resolveram viajar) - mostrando primeiranistas com a cabeça.

"Ótimo" - disse ele, passando a mão pela minha coxa (um dia eu ainda ganho forças pra bater nele quando fizer isso) - "É bom que aprendam cedo"

Por que ele tem que ser tão... deliciosamente pervertido?

Subindo, novamente, ficou cara a cara comigo antes de me dar um selinho, pegar-me pela mão e me girar, levemente, para, então, me abraçar pelas costas.

Como alguém pode ser pervertido e cavalheiro ao mesmo tempo, hein?

Então, pela primeira vez desde que Lily teve a brilhante idéia da "revanche", ele se afastou e nada fez. E eu, impaciente, perguntei:

"O que está fazendo?"

"Admirando à vista" - ele disse.

Okay, era melhor eu nem ter perguntado.

Eu ainda mato a Lily por isso.

PORQUE MULHERES USAM SAIAAAA?

Ele fez exatamente o que eu fiz. Só teve uma diferença: eu estava de saia. Ou seja, ele tinha livre acesso. É... 1X1

E então, felizmente, a revista acabou e eu suspirei aliviada. Mas ele não estava nada feliz. Amo meu esconderijo para varinhas fugitivas.

Com raiva, ele começou a apalpar diversos lugares, procurando a minha varinha, ao mesmo tempo. Como ele faz isso?

"Ai"- gritei -"para com isso, Sirius!"

E ele parou. Aí eu meti a mão dentro da blusa e retirei a varinha de dentro do sutiã. Pus ela em frente aos olhos dele e a sacudi negativamente, sorrindo.

Antes que alguem pudesse dizer algo, eu me virei e subi às escadas pra trocar de roupa. Com um pouco de sorte minha, amanhã era, enfim, sábado. Me livro da saia por três dias! nada de mãos-bobas passeando por areas desprevinidas!

Entrei no quarto, tirei a blusa e a saia, abri o guarda-roupa pra escolher uma roupa e...

a porta abriu.

simples. Poderia ser uma colega de quarto, não?

NÃÃÃO!

Alguém, peloamordemerlim, me explica como ele conseguiu subir até aqui?

Alguém, peloamordemerlim, me explica como eu fui parar semi-nua (eu sou exagerada! estava de calcinha e sutiã) na frente de Sirius Black?

Eu mato a Lily.

Por que eu não consigo correr pra algum lugar seguro? Porque eu só consigo ficar parada olhando ele andar ATÉ MIM?

OH, Merlim! Onde está meu vestido preto?

Preto, preto, preto... BLACK! OH, Céus! Estou perdida!

E ele caminhou até mim como um gato espreitando no escuro. Escuro, preto, black! YEAH! Tudo faz sentido!

Eu acho que devo ter piscado os olhos, pois num segundo ele estava bem distante, andando até mim e no outro... bom... no outro eu estou sendo esmagada contra a parede.

Ele me encarou, eu desviei os olhos. Não quero morrer afogada no mar azul dos olhos dele.

Afaguei os cabelos dele, de leve, no momento que ele beijava o meu ombro e descia até a parte dos meus seios que o sutiã não cobria.

E eu quase lhe arranquei o couro cabeludo quando ele, enfim, beijou-me a boca após ter cortado caminho pelo meu colo para chegar a ela.

Oh, céus! Se antes eu tinha dúvidas, agora tenho certeza. Estão contratando esse cara pra me enlouquecer. Desculpe mommy and daddy, mas eu estarei no St. Mungus em breve.

Aí ele parou de me beijar e eu acho que soltei um gemido de indignação, não sei realmente.

ele subiu até a minha orelha e mordiscou-a.

"Diz o que você sente por mim, diz?" - pediu ou mandou, vai saber.

Disse alguma coisa indecifrável tanto pra mim, quanto pra ele.

"Diz, lene! diz!"- insistiu.

"O que?" - perguntei.

Eu sou poia (N/B: Eu tb D - N/A: eu tbm Uu), eu sei.

"Diz que me ama!" - pediu.

"HEIN!" - gritei. Estou decepcionada, juro. Isso é uma desilusão amorosa? Nhaaaa... Quero sorvete de chocolate! (N/B: Eu tb D) - "Eu não sinto nada, Sirius!" - menti - "O mundo não gira em torno de você!"

Eu me soltei dele, e ainda não descobri como, correndo para o banheiro. A vontade que eu tenho é de chorar e chorar por horas a fio.

Foi uma coisinha de nada, tá certo. mas eu sou besta assim mesmo.

Aliás, estou trancada no banheiro à exatamente quarenta e sete minutos e vinte, vinte e um, vinte e dois segundos e os gritos dele (acompanhados de bateção de pés, compos quebrados, bufos de raiva e algumas tentativas frustradas de derrubar a porta) cessaram à apenas cinco minutos.

acho que foi embora, mas vou ficar aqui até...

"Lene! sai daí, Lene! para de fazer drama! Anda!" - gritou ele

... ter certeza.

"Vai te catar, Sirius!" - gritei de volta.

O que acho que não vou ter tão cedo...

ps1: acho que ficar de calcinha e sutiã, no inverno, esse tempo todo, não faz bem pra saúde.

ps2: acho que estou ficando com TPM melancólica.

ps3: tenho certeza absoluta de que estou com cólica.

**(N/B: Se eu deixar um Sirius me agarrar eu poderei comer bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante sorvete de chocolate, Leka? esperançosa Ok, isso naum fikou inocente u.u MAS KEM SE IMPOORTA? Eu naum Ébaba Fikou perfeito. Só non gostei da Lene chorando. As pôias devem s aPôiar ok, trocadilho idiota o.o. O ke eu kero dizer eh ke tah nindaaaaum - Lovei.)**

**N/A: sim... fico beem... hum... BEEEM... vocês entenderam! nha... mas eu gostei... e eu disse ki eu tava devendo um agarramento assim, neh? pois bem... a lene ativa, poderosa e desastrada volta com tudo no cap 3... e... AH! creditos de piu: coisa mordível é dela! axo ki eh soh isso... até cap 3! baaai**


End file.
